


Would You Like to Dance?

by hmweasley



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Kataang Week 2018, Married Aang/Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: As the Avatar, Aang didn't enjoy all of the events he was made to attend. Neither did Katara for that matter. Sometimes, they had to find ways to enjoy the moment, even if no one else around them was.





	Would You Like to Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of Kataang Week: ballroom.
> 
> Did I think about The Headband as I was writing this? Yes. Yes, I did.

It had been easy to forget, over the course of their honeymoon, about the duties Aang had as the Avatar.

Katara tilted her glass back and forth, watching as the liquid inside it rippled across the surface. Giving up all pretense of being willing to chat with the stuffy business people who kept trying to get on her good side because of who her husband was, she began bending her drink within the glass, watching as it froze, thawed, and took on various shapes.

When that grew boring, she glanced around the room, finding Aang in a group of the same boring business people who had been talking to her earlier. He laughed at something one of them said, but his eyes flickered to the side, and Katara couldn’t help but smirk knowing that he hated the event as much as she did.

Aang had always been good with people. He enjoyed the company of plenty of people Katara disliked, but even he was not a fan of most of the people in the crowd around them.

Setting her drink aside, Katara maneuvered around the tables that took up most of the ballroom. There was probably nothing that could make the event enjoyable, but she figured having Aang beside her would at least make it more bearable.

Aang’s face brightened when she stepped into his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. He easily returned the half embrace.

“Katara! How nice of you to join us. We were just talking about…”

He trailed off, looking at the others in the group. One of the men scowled while a woman sighed. Katara grinned.

“Sounds fascinating,” she said before someone could fill in the gap about what they had actually been discussing. “Aang, do you think I could speak to you? Just for a second.”

Aang was quick to apologize to the others and pull her away from the group, whispering a thank you in her ear as they went.

“You looked miserable,” she said as they stopped at the edge of the ballroom. “It was the least I could do.”

She glanced around the room again, taking in the band playing music at the other end of the room.

“It’s a shame no one’s dancing. I mean, we’re in a ballroom of all places.”

Aang looked over at the band too, and a twinkle appeared in his eye. Katara knew what he was going to suggest before he did so.

“Katara,” he said grandly, holding out his palm, “would you like to dance?”

She giggled and tossed a glance around the room.

“You don’t think that’ll have everyone angry at us?”

Aang shrugged.

“I think they could use the distraction to be honest.”

Katara couldn’t disagree with that, so she slipped her hand into Aang’s and let him lead her closer to the band. They were still near the edge of the room, but Aang made no attempts to be discreet as they began to dance.

The music hadn’t been selected for this, and Katara giggled as they awkwardly tried to match it anyway.

The band, who seemed to be bored themselves, caught on and began playing an upbeat tune that was easier to dance too. Aang and Katara adjusted easily.

People began watching them. Katara heard the murmuring but ignored it as she focused on Aang, doing her best to keep up with him. It was easy to block out the rest of the room as they danced.

Several months later, when they thought back on the night, it would be difficult for them to even remember how bored they had been at the beginning.


End file.
